50 MechaShipping Sentence Drabbles
by Cole x Karly 4ever
Summary: 50 sentences about one of my favorite Ninjago pairings, Jaya a.k.a. MechaShipping!


**Hi there! I got this idea from Lava-Shipper-Red, so some credit goes to her! The rest goes to me since I'm writing this.**

**Shipping: Mecha**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**1: Miracle**

To Jay, having Nya as his girlfriend is a miracle.

**2. Locked**

Nya will always be locked in Jay's heart, no matter what.

**3. Rainbow**

Jay thinks of Nya like a rainbow, a pretty wonder that's full of bright colors.

**4. Fireplace**

One thing the two lovers like to do together is cuddle by the warm fireplace.

**5. Makeup**

Jay thinks Nya is pretty without her makeup on, her face is not a coloring book.

**6. More**

Nya longs for more time with Jay whenever they're apart.

**7. Million**

Jay's heart beats a million times faster when Nya comes to his view and mind.

**8. World**

Jay will do anything in the world for his beautiful angel.

**9. Passion**

Each and every kiss the couple shares is always full of passion.

**10. Life**

Now that Nya is his girlfriend, Jay's life has been made easier.

**11. Chocolate**

Their love is sweet, delightful, and enriching, like chocolate.

**12. Family**

The couple hopes to start a great family in the future.

**13. Never**

They will never be separated, no matter how far they are from each other.

**14. Inside**

Nya gets butterflies inside her stomach whenever Jay is around.

**15. House**

Their love is like a house, you can try to destroy it and knock it down, but it will always stay standing.

**16. Forever**

Jay hopes that his relationship with Nya will last forever.

**17. Key**

Jay is the only key to Nya's heart.

**18. Song**

Any love song can describe their perfect relationship.

**19. Odd**

Nya finds Jay's personality a bit odd, that's one thing she likes about him.

**20. Roses**

Each bouquet of roses that Nya receives from Jay is a great treasure to experience.

**21. Cold**

Whenever Nya gets cold, Jay's strong arms will be there to warm her up.

**22. Laugh**

Jay would rather listen to Nya's beautiful laugh than listen to country music.

**23. Marriage**

Jay predicts that they will have a successful marriage in the future.

**24. Connected**

Their hearts will stay together and nobody can break them apart.

**25. Blankets**

Nya doesn't need blankets, she has Jay for warmth.

**26. Pillow**

Jay's chest makes a great pillow for Nya to rest on.

**27. Wrist**

A fiery feeling flows through Nya when Jay grabs her wrist.

**28. Eyes**

Jay swears that he can see stars in Nya's eyes when he looks inside them.

**29. Rain**

The two lovers don't mind being in the rain, as long as they're with each other.

**30. Heaven**

To Nya, every second spent with Jay is like being in Heaven

**31. Silence**

They don't mind the peaceful silence that ensues when they're cuddling.

**32. Sacrifice**

Jay will sacrifice himself to save his true love.

**33. Soft**

Nya loves Jay's skin, it's so soft and smooth.

**34. Summer**

Summer is the best time of year for the couple to go on vacation and relax.

**35. Rich**

Jay doesn't need to be rich to rule Nya's world.

**36. Practice**

Nya doesn't need to practice to be perfect to Jay, she's perfect just the way she is.

**37. Addicted**

Both can't help it, they're addicted to each other.

**38. Secrets**

They share many secrets, they will never share them to others.

**39. Medicine**

Jay is the only medicine that can cure Nya's happiness.

**40. Tears**

Jay hates seeing tears fall down Nya's cheeks.

**41. Fear**

Jay's biggest fear is losing Nya forever.

**42. Gift**

Nya is a gift from heaven, Jay is sure of it.

**43. Smile**

To Jay, Nya has a beautiful smile, a smile shinier than the bright stars at night.

**44. Sky**

Everytime Nya looks up at the sky, an angel-like picture of Jay pops into her head.

**45. Hair**

Jay loves running his hand through Nya's soft, smooth hair.

**46. Hearts**

Their hearts melt for each other whenever they're together.

**47. Unbreakable**

The couple is unbreakable, nobody can replace one or the other.

**48. Nature**

Nature blooms all around them when Jay and Nya walk by.

**49. Shattered**

Nya would be shattered is she saw Jay with someone else.

**50. Harmony**

Their hearts beat together in perfect harmony.

* * *

**Some sentences are somewhat a repeat, but I hope you like the drabbles.**

**Shoutout to: 17blanceri, ArwynandCole, and SergeantSarcasm7!**


End file.
